


Brother's Mistakes

by ChickenNugget14



Series: FNaF AU [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNugget14/pseuds/ChickenNugget14
Summary: Chris' 7th birthday party goes very wrong.
Series: FNaF AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624465





	Brother's Mistakes

"Chris?" Chris looked up, opening his eyes. "Chris, wake up, the show is starting!" Lilly declared. Chris struggled to stay awake. "Whoa, did you sleep last night?" Lilly asked. "Yeah." Chris replied. "It's hard to sleep lately." Chris yawned. "Michael's been scaring me again." "Oh." Sammy looked back at the stage. The curtains split, and a Golden bear and his rabbit partner began to sing. 

Michael took a bite from his pizza. "Thanks Forrest." Michael looked at his friend. Forrest responded, "No problem M." Michael rubbed his red arm. Tom noticed and brought it up to Michael. "Hey man, what's up with your arm?" "My dad's been beating me again..." Michael muttered. The other kids didn't know how to respond to this. "Hey, since we were all dragged here by our siblings, why don't we make the best of it?" Tom said. Michael scoffed. "I can't get away with anything because dad's gonna hit me again..." Tom replied, putting his hand around Michael. "It's okay M, we'll take the blame if anything happens, right guys?" Sylvia and Forrest nodded. Michael smiled. "I have just the prank on mind."

Chris and Lilly found themselves at the prize counter. "Do you have Spring Bonnie yet??" Lilly asked? "No, not that one." Chris said. "We could work together playing the games to get him." Sammy suggested. "Yeah, sure." Chris said. "After the show." He walked back to his table, but was surprised by Michael. "Hey loser, Happy Birthday!" Michael donned his Foxy mask. "Michael stop." Chris stuttered. "I'll tell dad." Tom slapped Chris' Fredbear plush out of his hands. "If you wanna see that stupid bear again, you aren't telling him anything." "You guys are such jerks." Lilly stepped in to defend Chris. "I can't believe you need another baby to defend you Chris." Forrest said. "Wow, your brother is really a baby." Tom commented. "Yeah, it's really funny. Wait, did you hear that? He said he wanted to give Fredbear a big kiss!" Chris went pale. "NO!" Mike and his friends picked up Chris. "Let's get him to Fredbear. The bullies carried Chris to the stage. 

"NO!!! I DON'T WANNA GO!!" Chris yelled. A crown began to form around the kids. "You heard the little man, he wants to get closer." Mike said. The kids were now right in front of Fredbear. Mike lifted Chris into Fredbear's mouth. "HELP!!! HE'S GONNA EAT ME!!" Chris screamed. "Hey, get your brother out!" Mike looked behind him to see Henry running to him. Mike dropped Chris on Fredbear's bottom jaw. "HELP-" (CHOMP) With a squish, Chris' skull had been cracked. The Diner was in chaos. Henry picked up the child. "SCOTT, CALL THE POLICE!!" Henry yelled to his assistant manager. Scott got on the phone and dialled 911.

(2 hours later)

Mike entered the room with his friends. Chris was lying on the table, tubes and wires connected to him. Mike sat down and sighed. He glanced at the heart monitor. He was still breathing. "Hey bro." Mike whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me. I'm sorry." Mike went right next to Chris' bed. The heart monitor flat lined. Mike finally let out his emotions and cried. 

"You are broken." Chris looked up. "We are still your friends. Do you still believe that??" Chris nodded. The figure of a Puppet wearing a green bracelet came out of the purple void. "I will put you back together."


End file.
